Peyton Driscoll
|job=Medical Examiner |rank=N/A |specialty=N/A |status=Alive |actor=Claire Forlani |appearance=People With Money }} Peyton Driscoll was a Medical Examiner who was a member of the CSI:NY team. She became romantically involved with NYPD Detective Mac Taylor during her tenure, but has since returned to her home, London. Background She was originally from London, England, and later moved to the United States. She was trained as a Medical Examiner for around eight years, and worked on the field for eight years. For at least four of those years, she knew some of the fellow members of the CSI New York team, including Sid Hammerback and Sheldon Hawkes. She later became romantically involved with Mac Taylor. Season 3 Peyton and Mac faced some difficulty in maintaining their relationship while remaining professional on the job, including plans for dinners and time together are constantly being interrupted by the demands of their jobs. In one instance, on Mac's birthday, the workload was such that Peyton's birthday party for him was reduced to her buying him a cupcake from one of the office vending machines and lighting a candle atop it. (NY: People With Money, Murder Sings The Blues, Heart of Glass) Mac initially wished to keep their relationship secret, despite Peyton's desire to be more open about it. She was deeply hurt when he yanked her hand away from his face when he saw Stella Bonasera approaching, and when he accidentally called her "Claire", as in Claire Conrad, Mac's wife who was killed during 9/11. This prompted her to break up with Mac, but reconciled soon after. They later revealed to the rest of the team their relationship, where no one expressed any objections. (NY: "Raising Shane", "Silent Night", "Heart of Glass") Peyton was once injured on the job after two men slammed her head against the coroner's van, who stole the body of a man that the MEs had just retrieved from a crime scene. The body was later found on the Hudson River, still in the body bag. To Peyton's shock, the man was alive, though in a permanent vegetative state, though in the end, the victim had been intentionally placed in a state of hibernation by a combination of chemicals administered to him. (NY: "What Schemes May Come") Season 4 She stood firmly by Mac's side after he was accused of fatally pushing kidnap/murder suspect Clay Dobson off a roof. She was offered a ten day trip to London to attend a ME conference, and invited Mac to accompany her, which he eventually agreed to. Mac returned to New York without Peyton, who decided to stay a little longer to reunite with her family, though in the end, she decided to stay in London, and wrote Mac a letter stating this (NY: "...Comes Around", "Can You Hear Me Now?", "Time's Up"). Trivia *She is one of two recurring characters from the CSI franchise who come from the UK (the other being Michael Travers from CSI:Miami). **The main difference between the two is that the actress who plays Peyton Driscoll, Claire Forlani is really British (just like her character, Claire Forlani is from London, the capital of England and the United Kingdom), while the actor who plays Michael Travers, Christopher Redman is Canadian (He is from Toronto, Ontario, Canada's largest city). Appearances Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Females Category:Medical Personnel Category:Foreign Characters